Sakura Uta Jigoku Shoujo
by Hikari Tsukishi
Summary: A song...an anime...a girl. Enma Ai is reincarnated and lives in Ryoma! read as Ryoma slowly becomes hell girl...or will she be really Hell Girl? Story better than summary! REVIEW! Tell me da pairings U WANT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay! For this chapter and maybe the next, I, Turquoise, will write this story! Soon, it will be Amethyst and so on and so forth! And also…This starts from season 2 because we HATE season 3 of JS!**_

Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo

Chapter 1: Hell Girl and Tennis Girl

There is an anime called '_Jigoku_ _Shoujo_.' Some people assume that the anime is unreal, while others think it's real. Well, the truth is…it is real. Enma Ai, the Hell Girl and her subordinates; Honne Onna, Ichimoku Ren, Kikuri, Wanyuudo and Yamawaro and the deadly song '_Sakura Uta_' are real. But sadly, Ai died, and was reincarnated inside the will-be-new Hell Girl…Echizen Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma. She is a student who is about to attend Miharanatsu (add Gakuen…I think) Koko Gakou. She will cross-dress as a boy to hide her identity as 'The Female Samurai of Tennis' and 'The Princess of Music'

She also knows of her condition. Her family members know of it too. Ai subordinates, however, knows that she is inside someone but WHO is she inside in? That's what they don't know.

She has black hair with green tints and golden cat-like eyes. Whenever she is mad, not ordinary mad, I-am-so-going-to-kill you-mad, her eyes turn red. She can also sing the song _Sakura Uta_, but like Ai, if ever she sings it, something bad will happen. Depending on her mood…that is.

Ryoma believes:

That her destiny is to become the world's #1tennis player.

Her dream is to never be lonely again.

Being girly is shitty.

While Ai believes:

Ryoma's destiny is to be Hell Girl

Her dream should be to never be lonely again.

And being girly is really shitty.

Ryoma and Ai are like twin sisters. They have an inseparable bond. If one is hurt, the other gets hurt too. Even though Ai lives within her with Ryoma's soul, they still get along.

Ai does her job even if she lives in someone. She goes out of Ryoma and goes to the person with her subordinates. She never told who she was inside in to her subordinates.

But now as Ryoma is turning 16 soon, Ai has started to prepare her fate as hell girl. They will work together. But Ryoma doesn't know that….

_**Next Chappie:**_

_**Ryoma's 1**__**st**__** day of school!**_

_**SPOILER:**_

_**She will meet some regulars of ____________.**_


	2. Ryoma's 1st Day of School!

_**Yo Dudes! It's me, Topaz!**_

Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo

Chapter 2: Ryoma's 1st Day of school

_6:30 am_

Ryoga and Kevin slowly crept up the stairs and opened the door to Ryoma's room. They peeked and saw her sleeping and Karupin on the floor. They gathered their breaths and shouted:

"_**RYOMA! WAKE UP!" **_

"WAHH!"

Ryoma shouted and fell off the bed. They began to fight and stopped when her alarm clock rang. She turned it off and went to take a bath. Ryoga and Kevin fixed the alarm clock and went down to eat.

While taking a bath, Ryoma touched her birthmark. It was the sign of Hell Girl. Every day, she covers it with a fake skin to hide it. After her bath, she dressed up. She put on her bondages, then the skin, then the white polo, then the blue and green necktie and lastly, the underwear and the dark blue pants. She put on her wig and went down.

After breakfast, she got her motorcycle (legal age here in this story is 15) and drove to Miharanatsu Koko Gakou.

After parking her motorcycle, _'Akai Tsuki' _(red with black fire tints) (her motorcycle), she got her schedule and went to class.

_**Time Skip….Dismissal**_

Ryoma was walking around the school when she heard some people talking.

"Ne Minna… Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Have plans…Training…"

"Rehabilitation…"

"Taking care of Oji-chan…"

"Party my parents again…"

'_I know that voice… Kei?' _She thought.

She went came out of the shadows and she shocked them. To them, her golden eyes made her look like a lost kitten, her hair looks like an emerald halo and her body looks soooo cute!

"Ryoma!" Keigo said.

_PUNCH!_

Keigo flew in the air.

"Baka! The party isn't this weekend! It's next week! Ahou!"

He landed face first and stood up.

"O…k…a…y…" And he fell again.

She looked at the other four boys coldly.

"Are you my cousin's friends?" She coldly asked.

"H-Hai… I'm Yukimura Seiichi…"

"Fu-Fuji Syuusuke…"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Sanada Genichirou"

"Oh…I'm Echizen Ryoma…Monkey King…'Mean Kei-Chan's cousin." She bowed.

The boys just blushed at her since she was so polite (not) and cute.

"By the way Ryoma…"

She turned to look at Keigo.

"Has _it_ happened yet?" He asked.

Her face formed a smirk.

"Of course not! I won't give in just yet to be _it_! I still have a lot more live for!" She said.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma! I never give up!" She smirked.

"Ahh… You Echizens have a lot of pride." Fuji said.

"Aa Ne." Yukimura said.

After some useless fights and awkward conversations, Ryoma felt a pang in her chest and clutched her polo.

"Ryoma! (She allowed the first-name basis)" They shouted.

"I'm gonna…go home… Ja…" She gasped and rode on her motorcycle and left.

"What happened?" Tezuka asked.

"Ore-sama does not know." Atobe said.

"I think I like him." Fuji chuckled.

"Me Too." Yukimura said.

Flames were suddenly around Atobe.

"**_..HER.!_**_**!"**_ Atobe growled.

"HER?"

Uh-Oh…

Atobe explained EVERYTHING. From her gender to Enma Ai to cross-dressing and her identity.

"What the Fuck?" Sanada cursed.

"Saa Ne…" The sadists chuckled.

"…."

"At least you don't hate her." Atobe said.

"Hate? We are INTERESTED!" The sadists screamed.

They sweat-dropped.

"Anyways… See you in our party. It's a formal Japanese party." He said.

They soon went home and thought of only Ryoma.

Waddaya Think? OT5 (femRyo), OT6 (femRyo), Royal Pair, Pillar Pair, Thrill Pair, Cap Pair or Respected Pair (YukiRyo. They were always respected)? Choose!

SAY IT IN YOUR REVIEWS!


	3. Transferring to class 3A

_**To make things clear:**_

_**Ryoma is richer than Atobe.**_

_**Ryoma has special abilities from Ai.**_

_**Ai gave her the power to read minds, to sing Sakura Uta, to see through someone's soul and conscience.**_

_**And more powers from her soul and Ai's soul clashing.**_

Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo

Chapter 3: Transferring to class 3A

_**The Next Day….**_

Ryoma was walking to the classroom of 3A and bumped into someone. After looking at that someone and said sorry, her eyes widened.

"Seiichi-senpai!" She said.

"Yo Ryoma-chan." He said.

She stared at him.

"Don't tell." She whispered.

"I won't." He said and they went to 3A. Apparently, The 6 of them are classmates.

After going inside, she introduced herself.

"Ore wa Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." He bowed.

…

"!"

"KKKAAAAWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

"SO SHORT!"

"IT'S FUCKING NOISY!"

"As you can see, Ryoma-san here is only 15 and is a 3rd year. He perfected all the exams and was transferred here. His cousin is also here. Treat him nicely. Any questions?" Iwamoto Ami-sensei asked.

Nakamura Soujirou raised his hand.

"Yes Nakamura-kun?" She asked.

"Echizen-san, who is your cousin?" He asked.

"Atobe Keigo."

…

"Echizen-sama!" The bowed.

'Weirrrddddddddd…'

"Next Fuji-san."

"Ne Ryoma-kun, what are your hobbies?"

"I like sleeping."

…

"Okay! Let's start! Ryoma-san, sit beside your cousin."

And school started.

* * *

_**TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**_

Genichirou (will be called Gen), Syuusuke (will be called Syuu), Seiichi, Keigo, Kunimitsu (will be called Kuni) and Ryoma were walking towards the roof to eat lunch.

After getting there, they got their bentos and started eating.

"Ne Ryoma-chan?" Gen asked.

"Nani?' She replied.

"We won't tell." He replied.

"Arigatou." She smiled.

"Ore-sama told them everything yesterday. Ore-sama made them promise that they will shut up." Keigo bragged.

"SHADDA UP!"

He sweat dropped and sulked in a corner with his spirits floating over him.

'_Ha! Rare Life Time Chance! We are seeing THEE ATOBE KEIGO SULKING!' _The 4 men thought.

After eating, they went back to classes….

* * *

SPOILER: Next chappie, the event takes place in the tennis courts!

Ryoma is also known as:

_Ninjamurai_

It's 'Ninja' and 'Samurai' combined. Since I saw that Ryoma's moves are as swift as a samurai's, her actions are as fluid as a ninja's and a lot more…


	4. Welcome Back, Tennis no Oujosama!

_**This is now a Yuki/Sana/Ato/Fuji/TezuRyo fanfic.**_

_**Who will be with her?**_

_**H.I.M.I.T.S.U.!**_

_**And More Powers Coming in the future!**_

Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo

Chapter 4: Welcome Back, Tennis no Oujosama!

The 'OT6' (named affectionately by their fans (and me!)) walked to the courts. They left Ryoma on the benches and started practicing.

The regulars were:

Atobe Keigo

Sanada Genichirou

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Yukimura Seiichi

Fuji Syuusuke

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaidoh Kaoru

Kawamura Takashi

Inui Sadaharu

Kikumaru Eiji

Oishi Syuuichiro

Hiyoshi Wakashi

Ootori Choutarou

Shishido Ryou

Oshitari Yuushi

Mukahi Gakuto

Akutagawa Jiroh

Kirihara Akaya

Yanagi Renji

Niou Masaharu

Yagyuu Hiroshi

Kuwabara Jackal

Marui Bunta

Munehiro Kabaji

They were really weird. She thinks that they are high on some drugs or sugar.

Unknown to her, someone, well, more like some guys were watching her.

"Damn Chibi. Getting Close to the 5 demons."

"Let's see if he's even good enough in tennis."

"Aa ne. Cocky Bitch."

Unluckily for them, lucky for her, she can read their minds and heard the whole thing. She smirked.

'Fools'

Suddenly, 5 balls were heading to her direction.

"WATCH OUT!"

She grabbed a racket and hit all 5 balls _at the same time _back to the others.

She Smirked.

"Mada, Mada Dane." There was a challenging gleam in her eyes.

Kuni and the others smirked.

"Wanna Fight?" She Smirked.

The 5 smiled.

_'Welcome Back, Ninjamurai'_


	5. Join Us!

Sakura Uta; Jigoku Shoujo

Chapter 5: Join Us!

After Ryoma challenged the 5 men, they had a match. 1 versus 1, versus 2, versus 3, versus 4 and versus 5 and they didn't even manage _score 1 point_.

"Mada, Mada Dane." She smirked.

But her eyes suddenly widened in shock.

'_I-I broke my word…'_

She dropped the racket and rode home.

After the match, the non-regulars went home already. Leaving the Regulars for a meeting.

"Who was the kid Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Echizen Ryoma. Atobe's Cousin."

…

…

"WADDA FUCK DID YA SAY?"

After explain a lot of stuff for some time (read: 2 hours), they went back to normal.

"So then, Samurai Nanjiroh's son Eh?" Akaya smirked.

"He could be an addition to us." Fuji smiled.

They agreed to let her join the ranking matches. And soon left to go home.

Ryoma was sulking in her room. After dinner, she bathed and dressed up and lied down. She was now talking with Ai (soul-to-soul).

(Italics are Ryoma, Bold are Ai)

What Should I do?

**It's okay. You were defending yourself.**

_Maybe you are right Ai, Maybe_

**Don't worry so much**

_But I still broke my word!_

**Why don't you rest for the night and think about it tomorrow?**

_-Smile-Okay. Good Night Ai_

**-Smile- Night Ryo**

Once Ai left (someone is calling-the site-), Ryoma thought about someone.

_'Ryoko… Ryuuma...Ryuuko'_

Who are they? FIND OUT SOON!


	6. sayonara

To all my readers,

I'm sorry to say that I will make a new account due to personal problems. If anyone would like to adopt my stories, just copy and paste them on Microsoft Word and then edit it. Please put my name there, as remembrance. If no one will adopt, I might delete those. Once again, I'm sorry.

Please look for my new (soon) account: beautifulstarrynight

I'm sorry, goodbye.


End file.
